


Morning Glory

by WaywardLadyofAsgard



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex, Sleep Sex, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLadyofAsgard/pseuds/WaywardLadyofAsgard
Summary: One shot - Tom and his partner wake up together and do what couples do when they wake upThis started life as a bit of fun when 2 friends were in pm on Facebook musing about their shared love of Tom (as you do) it quickly developed into down right filth. Unfortunately she doesn't have an account on here (I keep telling her to join as she's an amazing writer of both fanfic and original characters) so I can't credit her except to say Smut Sender Loki helped write this.





	Morning Glory

Imagine all that glorious nakedness pressed against you. Smooth and warm, his low breathing in your ear. His dick slowly hardening as he moves against you in his sleep. He murmurs your name, he's dreaming about you and moans in pleasure.

You wriggle your butt against his hardness trapping it nicely inbetween your cheeks. Angling yourself you encourage himself in your warm wetness, gasping quietly. Thrusting backwards against him .

he slides in slowly, you both moan at the feel as he stretches you pleasantly.

You struggle to not speed up as you feel your orgasm building not wanting to wake him but you can't help it as the pleasure rises. His hand moves round brushing over your hip, across your stomach he cups one breast in his big hand his lips brushing against your neck as he moves slowly inside you.

Thrusting in time until you almost reach the peak, a throaty laugh fills your ears,

"Be still my naughty pet. You tried to sneak some pleasure." you mewl as he withdraws, "kneel darling I am going to punish your naughtiness."

You struggle to your knees head hanging down as you await whatever he desires.

He slides his fingers into your hair tugging your head back arching you, you look back at him and he gives you a smile worthy of loki, "I'm going to enjoy this my darling" he whispers  
His long fingers trail down your spine, making your whole body shudder. Reaching the globes of your arse he gently squeezes the flesh, your groan slightly enjoying the pressure.

You hear the smack before you actually feel it, his palm sends an erotic sting through your right buttock. His other hand reaches up and grabs your hair pulling your head up "what do you say pet?" he hisses.

"thank you Sir may I have another?" you reply

He lowers his head, a smile on his lips he bites you on the shoulder, "good pet."

Releasing your hair his hand smacks your left cheek. You thank him again as the impact vibrates though your pussy making you wetter than you ever thought possible.

"oh my pet you are making such a mess" his hand cupping your mound and he sliding a finger through your wet folds before slipping it into you, you moan loudly as it penetrates you. "so wet and eager." you hear him murmur.

"please" you beg as he pushes in a second finger into you. A finger of his other hand ghosts over your swollen clit causing your muscles to clamp down. You hiss out a curse as  
he crooks his fingers finding that special place inside you no other man can he rubs it at the same time as his index finger teases your clit.

"don't forget," he reminds you. "ask first."

Part of you tried to fight the waves of pleasure washing over your body, you want to make it last but his hands are relentless, "please sir." you beg gripping the bedsheets tightly in your fingers.

"so soon my pet, i don't think so." his voice mocks you. you let out a sobbing whimper of pleasure. Abruptly he removes his fingers and your pussy grasps at nothing. "turn round my needy pet".

You sob in desperation you were so close, doing as he commands you turn around and face him. Lifting your eyes you take all of him almost like you're seeing him for the first time - his floppy bed hair that flips your stomach when he runs his fingers through it, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, his naughty mouth that tortures and treats you in equal measure. You run your tongue along your lips wishing you could run it along the hard muscles of chest and abs. You reach for him your hands obeying their own will an inch from his delicious chest he grabs your fingers in a firm but not painful grip. "oh no pet. I'm in charge remember now lay back, or do you want me to tie you to the bed again."

The idea of being bound at his mercy arouses you more than you want to admit, disobeying him you lean forward moistening your lips, your tongue flicks across the head of his hard cock. "shit!" you hear above you emboldened you suck the head into your mouth. Your tongue slides along the bottom of it, feeling the ridged veins against satin smooth skin. Something so hard shouldn't feel so silky. your free hand goes to cup his sac massaging it slightly. he releases you hand and slides his fingers into your hair. You feel his control slipping away as you pull back up his length grazing it with your teeth. You try to take him as deep as possible his other hand slides into your hair making you take him further. You can taste the saltiness of his arousal as he drips on your tongue. You want to make him spend down your throat but you need to feel him in you, to feel his hardness stretching you.   
He pulls you up fingers in your hair you come face to face eye to eye a drop of his arsousal still on your lower lip his beautiful eyes are almost dark with desire he sees the drop and growls deep in his throat before claiming your lips, leaving you breathless. All thoughts of teasing you fly out as he pulls you onto his lap lining his hardness at your soaking entrance, he thrusts into you so hard it takes your breath away you moan into his mouth and he repeats the sound with a hiss of pleasure, one arm wrapping around your body the other gripping painfully into your hip urging you to ride him. You pause for a moment allowing your body to adjust, no matter how times you have him inside you he feels so big.

You start to rock your hips , throwing your head back, as pleasure licks through every part of your body. He urges your mouth back to his tongues duelling he sucks on yours rocking you on his length your legs curled against his feeling the hair of his thighs tickling yours. Your nipples rub against his, both pebbled and hard. Your thrusts become uncoordinated, your groan your frustration as you can't bring yourself to orgasm. Taking control again he tenderly lays your down on the bed without breaking contact. He strokes your hair from your dam flushed face, "easy darling, I'll give you what you need." he brushes an oddly tender kiss against your lips, you yearn for more leaning up but he grips your wrists in his hand and pins you down. You struggle momentarily against being restrained but as you feel yourself loosing control you give yourself up to him fully letting him use you as he wants. You cease to care and can only feel what he is doing to your body. 

He angles his hips, pelvic bone brushing against your swollen clit. you plead with him, a whimpered beg for him to keep doing what he's doing, the angle is slightly sharp bringing a small bite of pain with each thrust but you don't care you need the pleasure and the pain to push you over the edge that you are almost on. Your whole body arches as your brain gives up conscious thought. It's almost too much and you close your eyes, sparks ignite behind your eyes as you scream his name. He pushes down into you hard grinding his pelvis against you making sure he gives you every last burst of pleasure he can. he waits until your ridged body flops to the mattress before releasing your wrists and wrapping his arms around your body thrusting hard into you over and over, "open your eyes pet" your look deep into his and see his soul, you know that without a doubt this man loves you. You wrap your legs around his waist you heels digging into his firm butt, urging him on. He gives you a slow half smile flicking your mouth with his tongue you part eagerly for him your legs rocking with the movement of his hips you want to see him fall over the edge to feel his cock pulsing inside you. He starts to say your name but it is swallowed by a long moan as his thrust intensifies. Pure bliss spreads across as his face as his stills. Both your hearts pound in unison, bodies covered in a sheen of sweat. You can feel him pulsing sweetly inside you, his hips firmly against yours his breath has stopped for all but a moment before he takes a savage breath, he gives a sigh and opens his eyes looking down at you he smiles softly,

"good morning my pet" he whispers before kissing you.


End file.
